Many computer-based applications exist for aiding in the design of products. Using these applications, an engineer can construct a computer model of a particular product and can analyze the behavior of the product through various analysis techniques. Further, certain analytical tools have been developed that enable engineers to evaluate and test multiple design configurations of a product.
For example, a mounting assembly for mounting a component via a strap to a mounting bracket may be modeled for design purposes. The mounting assembly may be initially modeled in an engaged position, where the strap is “tightened” and couples the component to the mounting bracket. An analytical tool, such as, for example, a finite element analysis (FEA) application, may test design configurations of the strap against requirements relating to stress and strain, vibration response, modal frequencies, and stability to predict the failure and fatigue life of the strap in terms of specific design parameters. The data from the analytical tool may then be used to provide insight on how specific design parameters of the mounting assembly can be modified to increase the fatigue life of the strap.
Several drawbacks result from this approach. For example, certain design parameters and conditions of the strap, such as the influence of a discontinuous and bent shape of the strap in the “tightened” condition, may not be accounted for. This may provide an inaccurate stress analysis of the strap and also a mounting assembly design which is not appropriate.
One attempt to incorporate and account for existing design conditions in the design of products is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,219,044 B1 issued to Prevey et al. on May 15, 2007 (the '044 patent). The '044 patent discloses a method for designing a part with improved fatigue life in which residual stresses developed during the manufacturing of the part are accounted for. A total stress state of the part is determined based on the sum residual stresses and applied stresses acting on the part. Compressive forces then are modeled to offset the effects of the residual stresses on the part.
Although the method of the '044 patent may take into account residual stresses due to manufacturing in predicting fatigue life of products, it may have limitations. For example, the method fails to account for the initial shape of the modeled part prior to modeling its assembly and engagement and applying simulated stresses.
The method of the present disclosure is directed towards improvements to existing technology.